True Dragon Warrior
by Darthlane
Summary: Tai Lung's battle with Po through his eyes. Sequel to "What I Deserve"


**Hey everyone! Glad to see you here! This is a sequel to another one shot I did about Tai Lung, about his battle with Shifu. I wasn't originally planning on this, but one of the reviews asked for it, and it seemed like a fun idea, so why not? Anyway, here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey!" came a shout from the palace entrance. Tai Lung turned his head to see… A panda? Now this would be interesting. The panda was breathing heavily, and muttered, "Stairs."

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked, annoyed. He felt a slight bit of hope, remembering that the Dragon Warrior, who had his scroll, happened to be a panda. Could this be him? No, he couldn't possibly be that stupid to come back here.

"Buddy," the panda said, breathing hard, "I am the Dragon Warrior." He tried to add in a fighting stance, but couldn't hold it before putting his hands back on his knees, exhausted.

Tai Lung almost couldn't believe it. He really was that stupid. "You?" he asked laughing. He turned to Shifu. "Him?" He tossed Shifu away and rounded towards his new opponent confidently.

So this is Po. The Dragon Warrior he had heard so much of. Somehow this… panda was more worthy than he is. Impossible. Tai Lung knew that he was there is. And, now, after all of this time, he could finally prove that he was the Dragon Warrior. That no one could stand against his might.

No one. Not even Po.

"He's a panda." He remarked to his fallen teacher. He turned to Po. "You're a panda. What are you gonna do, big guy? _Sit on me_?" He chuckled. It was like the starts were aligning to give Tai Lung his justice. This was almost too easy!

"Don't tempt me." Po responded. He stood up straight, reaching into his back pocket. "Haha. No. I'm gonna use _this_!" He held up a scroll. No, not just a scroll. THE scroll. The Dragon Scroll, what Tai Lung had come here for. His destiny, the destiny of the true Dragon Warrior, lay within. "You want it? Come and get it."

Tai Lung struck with blinding speed, taking down the Panda in one strike. Completely shocked, the Scroll slipped from the panda's grasp, and Tai Lung snatched it out of the air. At last! The Dragon Scroll was his! "Finally-"

Tai Lung had been so caught up in claiming the Scroll that he had failed to notice the panda bounce off of the massive stone pillar of the Jade Palace to return right back to Tai Lung, knocking him back and releasing the scroll from his grip. Tai Lung proved to be less bouncy than his adversary, crunching through the pillar that lay behind him. Po held out the scroll with a laugh, motioning for Tai Lung to bring it on.

What disrespect! Tai Lung charged at Po on all fours, ready to end this. The panda turned in fear, trying in vain to run. Tai Lung tackled Po, sending them both flying off of the mountain. The Dragon Scroll slipped from the panda's paws, but he caught it again as he fell. Tai Lung, however, was already planning ahead, driving his knee so that Po launched even faster into one of the houses below. Po bounced off, crashing into a tree so hard that it bent backwards. Before Tai Lung could close in, the tree rubber banded back to strike him in a flash of bark. Tai Lung flew back, skidding across the rooftop of the house. The panda was running away, but Tai Lung would not stand for it. That Dragon Scroll was his! He would not be defeated!

He quickly caught back up and kicked Po further down the steps. "That scroll is mine!" Tai Lung roared as he continued to chase his prey. He launched up and kicked the panda farther, grabbing on as they flew so that he could beat the foolish panda to a pulp. But amazingly, as they landed, Tai Lung ended up on the bottom of their grapple, being squished beneath the fat oaf. Then again, and again, always miraculously ending up on the bottom of ever bounce, being crushed beneath Po's considerable weight.

Finally, they reach the bottom, with them both crashing through the tiled roof of a building. The panda bounced away, leaving the Scroll well within Tai Lung's reach. He reached to catch it as it bounced off of the roof of a house, but right as he had it, it was pulled away by- A NOODLE? The Scroll, wrapped within the noodle, was yanked away to the panda, who had used the food like a whip.

What kind of sorcery was this? This should have ended long ago! Tai Lung needed to finish this fight now and claim the Scroll as his.

The Scroll bounced off the panda's head, flying off into the air. This was Tai Lung's chance! There was no way that the panda would be able to keep up with his speed and agility. The Scroll was all but his now.

He dashed past Po, leaping up to claim his prize. But impossibly, the panda grabbed Tai Lung's legs as he jumped past, and he pulled down Tai Lung hard. Somehow, the panda JUST HAPPENED to be on a cart, so that Tai Lung's impact on landing launched the panda flying into the air, after the Dragon Scroll.

Tai Lung leapt after them, unwilling to lose this fight. This was ending up to be a true test of his skills as the Dragon Warrior, as the panda was far more resilient than Tai Lung had first thought. Tai Lung landed with a full impact, the Scroll right in front of him. Po was caught up with pans and pots from some restaurant, leaving Tai Lung with ample time to take the scroll and leave. Suddenly, a pan flew out and hit Tai Lung right in the face. He pulled it off to find that a large number of pans had been strewn about, and the Scroll was nowhere to be seen. It had to be under one of them…

The panda was on top of bamboo stalks, and was using them as stilts. With a grin, the panda began using the stilts to mix up and shuffle the various pans. Tai Lung tried to keep track of which as which, but it was impossible.

"Lightning! Whoo!" Po shouted with a grin.

Tai Lung realized that what he was doing wasn't necessary. He had to stop wasting time giving in to this panda's games. He growled, knocking away all of the pans with a single, powerful swipe. The Scroll was revealed, and Tai Lung grabbed at it. But then Po used his bamboo stalks to keep it out of Tai Lung's reach as he tried to get around the stilts. Finally, Tai Lung split the stalks apart so that he could reach through and grab the Dragon Scroll. He picked it up, laughing. He was victorious!

Then the panda dropped on top of him, knocking the Scroll once again out of his paws. it bounced away, and Tai Lung kicked the panda off into another direction. He chased after the Dragon Scroll trying to claim it finally. He hears a shout from the panda behind him, and glances over his shoulder to see the panda sitting in a fireworks cart, all alight, rocketing through the air after Tai Lung and the scroll. Po's fireworks cart hit Tai Lung, sending him flying into the air. As he flew past it, Po grabbed the Scroll, flying over the river and into a rock wall with a crash. The Dragon Scroll soared into the air, landing gently into the mouth of a dragon statue.

Tai Lung once again chases after the scroll. He should be able to reach it easily. There was no way that the fat panda would be able to climb up and get the Dragon Scroll from there. But then, to his amazement, the panda did exactly that.

Tai Lung had never seen someone so round move like that. "The scroll has given him power! NOOOOOOOO!" desperately, Tai Lung launches a giant kick into the building that the Scroll lay on top of. The entire wall shattered, throwing the panda off balance. Tai Lung climbed after him, trying to beat him to the Scroll. He had to beat him to the Scroll, no matter what. He was the Dragon Warrior! No one else!

The panda kicked desperately, firing a spray of roof tiles straight into Tai Lung's face. They slowed him down, but he refused to stop climbing. The Scroll would be his!

Po jumped up and caught the Dragon Scroll, but turned just to see Tai Lung launching through the air at him. The leopard brought Po down with a savage kick, sending the panda crashing into the ground. Tai Lung roared as he struck down at the panda, finishing this fight. The strike literally sent the panda through the ground, creating a crater in the ground.

When the dust finally settled, Po was on the ground, defeated, broken. Tai Lung stood over the Panda, victorious. He had done it. He had defeated Po. He truly was the Dragon Warrior!

He picked up the Dragon Scroll. He could feel it, the power, the knowledge, the glory… it was his! "Finally... oh yes... the power of the Dragon Scroll... is... MINE!" He unfurled the Dragon Scroll to find that it read… nothing?

The Dragon Scroll was completely blank! All it had to it was a slightly reflective quality to the paper, but not a single mark to be found. "It's NOTHING!" He roared. What was going on? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Was it possible that there really was something there? That maybe he just couldn't read it because… he wasn't really the Dragon Warrior?

Tai Lung glanced up as the panda slowly got to his feet in pain. "It's okay." Po said. "I didn't get it my first time either."

"What?"

Po smiled. "There is no secret ingredient."

Tai Lung threw the Scroll down. Worthless trash anyway… This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"It's just you."

Tai Lung felt rage growing inside of him. This panda! This was his fault somehow! He snarled and lunged at Po, striking at a nerve point. To his surprise, the panda just laughed, unaffected. He struck again and again, but for some reason it was having no effect on Po. WHAT. WAS. HAPPENING?

"Stop! Stop it! I'm gonna pee! Don't! Don't!"

Frustrated Tai Lung delivered a forceful punch to Po's belly. Somehow, Po used the impact to return the strike at Tai Lung, sending him flying through a wall.

No! This wasn't over! He would be the Dragon Warrior! He just had to destroy Po!

He roared as he struck again and again, now aiming to kill. But Po seemed to deflect very attack, block every kick. The panda had a newfound confidence. He grabbed Tai Lung's tail, using that leverage to keep Tai Lung from being able to land a hit, until he moved his tail right into to place so that it ended up right in his own mouth as he bit down. Tai Lung felt an indescribable amount of pain, and was unable to register Po's attack in time before he was sent flying into a wall. Angrily, Tai Lung roared and charged after Po again. Victory would be his! He would not stand for defeat here!

Right as he was going to hit Po, the panda launched his belly up, sending Tai Lung shooting far into the air. He reached a great height before falling back to earth, crashing into the ground in a leopard shaped crater.

Breathing heavy, barely sure where he even was, Tai Lung climbed out of his hole. He was only certain of one thing, that he refused to be defeated here today. He was Tai Lung! He was destined to be the Dragon Warrior! He would not fail now! "You... can't defeat me... you... you're just a big... fat... _panda_!" He struck one more time, but Po caught him by the finger.

"I'm not a big, fat panda..." Po replied. "I'm THE big, fat panda!" Po's pinky finger pops up, and Tai Lung gasped.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold!" Tai Lung said in horror. This was impossible!

"Oh, you know this hold?"

"You're bluffing... you're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that!" This couldn't be happening! This wasn't possible, this wasn't possible, THIS WAS NOT POSSIBLE!

"Nope." Po said. Tai Lung felt hope again. He knew that there was no way this fool of a panda could possibly know Wuxi Finger Hold.

"I figured it out." Po said confidently. Tai Lung's eyes widened. This wasn't possible! It wasn't possible! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

Po flexed his pinky, muttering, "Skadoosh!"

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts about it!**


End file.
